Our Tsun Tsun Relationship
by TVST3R
Summary: Nico Yazawa, had always found Maki Nishikino, the redheaded freshmen a bit irritating. So, she always turn everything to a "competition" Rather if its just having an argument, being mean towards each other, or even teasing. But when Nico finds something shocking about Maki, It changes her perspective of the redhead beauty. Will they ever realize their true feelings for each other?


Hello Everyone! Here's my second fanfic. This is a story about my OTP in Love live! Gosh I ship them so hard! If you guys are following my other story... m ( _ _ ) m Sorry the next chapter will take a while to type since I get writers block a lot... You're probably like why you making this story? Well... Hehehe... Because I can... XD ahaha... Anyways I'll try my best to post new chapter...

-TVST3R

* * *

Grrrr… The twin ponytailed girl glared at the redheaded freshman across the table. It was just the two of them in the clubroom today. Out of all people, it had to be her, Nico thought to herself. She didn't hate the other girl, somehow she just found her a bit irritating. No it was more like, the younger girl had a more better body, which irritated her. It was more womanly than her childish body. And to top all that she was only a freshman! More glares were shot out at the younger one.

"Is there something you need? You've been staring at me the whole time." Nico's glares met with a pair of lavender eyes.

"S-Shut up! You big breasted monster!" Nico instantly snapped.

"What was that!?" Maki slammed the book she was reading on the table as she stood up. "Are you trying to pick a fight flat board!?"

"F-Flat board!?" The older one felt her cool snap as she also stood up. "Oh! Now you've done it…"

Thunder flashing between the two girls' eyes, as tension rise around them. They glared at each other for a couple of minutes until the younger one broke away.

"Hmph… I don't have time for this…" Maki said brushing her hair as she began to walk out the classroom.

Heh! Guess I won… Nico thought but at the same why did she feel the pain of defeat? The senior seated herself back at her chair. Silence filling the air and the ticking of the clock. Now that Maki was gone, there wasn't anybody else in the room but her. She looked over at the spot where the redheaded girl was once seated before their little quarrel. Hmph… who cares about her, the dark haired girl thought. Her crimson eyes focused on the book the freshmen left behind. Curiosity filled her mind as she wondered what book kind of she was reading. Nico looked around before taking the book into her hands.

"You're my only special one…" The twin ponytailed girl read the title. "What the hell… some kind of sappy love story?"

She never knew that Maki was interested in stuff, the freshman barely showed interested in anything. A smirk came onto her face as she thought she could use this book for ammunition in their little "competitions". Chuckling evilly, Nico began reading the book. Quarter in the book, the black haired girl dropped the book. Her body shook from the shocking thing she was reading.

"W-WHAT THE HELL!? THIS IS A YURI STORY!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

Freaking out a bit, Nico began scratching her head furiously. She never expected Maki, the girl who seemed unamused about everything, to actually be interested in girls love. Did she roll that way? Well they are at an all-girls school so it was kind of natural to think of having a relationship with other girls. Wait a second…. That wasn't natural, Nico thought. Or was it? Getting more frustrated with her thoughts, the dark haired girl scratched her head more harder.

"AAAHHH!" She shouted her frustration.

Then a thought popped into her head, which calmed her down a bit. Wait, this could be used against Maki, Nico thought as laughter come across her. This would definitely help win a couple "battles".

"Prepare to finally lose to Nico, Nishikino Maki!" The black haired senior shouted knowing that nobody was there to listen to her anyways.

The next day came by. Nico found the redhead freshman walking towards school. A perfect time to finally feel victory.

"Hey Maki-chan!" A smile widened on the senior's face.

"What is it? Nico?" The younger girl asked wearing her usual unamused face.

"You forgot these yesterday." Nico flashed the book out.

"And so…?" Maki's expression did not change.

"I never knew you were into these kinds of things…" The twin ponytailed senior mocked.

The medium haired girl stopped, her face flushed from embarrassment. Nico looked back at her kohei wearing a huge grin on her face.

"What's this…? You can't say anything?" The older one darted her head close to the taller girl.

"B-Baka!" Maki turned her head, showing an expression that Nico never seen her do before. Those lavender eyes of hers had that watery shine, which made her look like she was going to start cry. Her cheeks were still dyed with the color red and those luscious lips quivered. Before any words could come out of the shorter girl's mouth, the freshmen's hand had pushed the other girl's head away as she ran off ahead. Nico could feel her cheeks burn up as her heart began to pound faster inside her chest. What was that just now? She thought. For a split second, she actually found Maki's reaction a bit cute. Once in her life, she actually found somebody cute other than herself.

Throughout the day, Nico could not focus on anything her mind only filled with a certain someone. She did not know what kind of feelings she had for the redheaded freshmen. She always felt that she needed to be better than Maki and could not accept the fact that the younger girl was already farther than she was. Nico wanted to be the person on top since she was the one that had the most passion about becoming an idol than anyone. Yet why did she always feel so defeated when she compared herself with Maki? The freshman was almost already living the dream of an idol; rich, has lots of fans, performs really well when it came to singing and dancing, and the mature and admirable look. Plus she did not really have to try; it all came to her naturally unlike Nico who had to work hard to maintain her status. Her ego was the thing that kept her moving forward. Sure, she looked like a selfish narcissistic jerk but that was the persona she created for herself. It helped her cope with negative side of being an idol.

The bell finally rang and school was now over. Students got up to do their afterschool cleaning chores. Nico did her chore, which was taking out the trash before heading to the idol research clubroom. As she was walking towards the clubroom, she met up with Maki. They both stared at each other for a while, Maki wearing her usual face but it was a slightly different today because her cheeks was tinted with the color red.

"H-Hey…" Nico managed to choke out. Her cheeks also turning red as her heart started beating rapidly. The awkward atmosphere surrounding them made it hard to start a conversation. Without any reply, the younger girl turned her head away and started heading towards the room.

"D-Don't ignore me!" The twin ponytailed girl shouted as she too headed towards the room.

Once the two girls arrived in the clubroom, every μ's members were already there. The tall blond beauty took this chance to announce something.

"Everyone… I been thinking lately and I thought of an idea that would help μ's grow more." She began. "What if we all make solo songs to perform to give the fans a taste of each of our own personality?" Each member gasped from Eli's bold idea.

"S-Solo songs?" The shy brown haired freshmen nervously questioned.

"Yup. Songs that we each would write that would come from our hearts." The blond senior answered.

"EEHH!? We would have to write a song by ourselves. I don't think I can do that." The pumpkin haired sophomore complained a bit.

"Don't worry Honoka. We can help each other but you can't make the person write the whole song for you. If you put your mind and heart to it, you can definitely write a song. So don't sell yourself short now, everybody has the potential of doing it."

"D-Does that mean… We have to perform our solos by ourselves on stage?" The long blue headed girl asked nervously as she fidgeted with her fingers.

"Yes, Umi. But don't worry we'll all be there for you even if we're not physically on stage with you." The light haired senior went to the younger girl and pointed towards her chest. "We'll be here." Making the sophomore blush madly.

"Geez… Elicchi. You sure are one cheesy flirt huh?" The busty senior chuckled. "No wonder you have lots of fan girls following you around campus."

"No-Nozomi! That doesn't relate to what we're talking about here." A tint of embarrassment came on her face.

"Alright then, let's take a vote now." The black haired senior said. "All who oppose raise your hands." Looking around the room, there was no hands that were raised. "Alright that considers it."

Nico glance over at the redheaded girl who was twirling her hair around her fingers. She had her usual unamused face on. The older couldn't help but smirk as she went over to the girl.

"Maki-chan, what kind of song are you thinking about making?"

"Hmmm… Don't know yet…" She said still twirling her hair.

"Bet you it's probably gonna be about…" Nico placed her lips near Maki's ear. "What's in the book."

The freshmen stopped twirling her hair as her face turned almost the same color as it. The black haired girl couldn't help but laugh out loud even though her chest was beating wildly. Getting irritated from the older girl's mockery, Maki grabbed her cheeks stretching them as far as she can.

"T-Take that back! Baka!"

"Nev-wer!"

"Those two seem very friendly…" Nozomi commented as the rest of the members nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

Notes:  
Kohei- Underclassmen  
Baka- Idiot/Moron  
Yuri- Girl's Love or Lily (but in this story I'm referring as GL)


End file.
